


All In a Day's Work

by radioactivebraingunk (paperguns)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, dies of cute, i'll probably write more of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperguns/pseuds/radioactivebraingunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Arima and baby Haise playtimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> a friend and i were swapping headcanons and this happened and she asked me to write it and i did and now im dead bec of fluff

 

            Police officer Haise has just finished his afternoon snack of chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk when his walkie-talkie started to buzz. Putting the dirt dishes on the sink (because police officers have to clean up after every meal!) he pressed the big red button on the device. A man’s voice crackled out of the speakers,

            “Officer Haise, we have a situation.” Officer Arima said. “A huge dragon is currently attacking the CCG. We need your help.”

            “Oh no! I’m on my way Officer Arima.” Officer Haise said and hung up. Putting on his police badge, he gave very specific instructions to Officer Shirokichi (who was calmly snacking on some nuts and pellets) before leaving the police station. He headed towards the parked police car when he suddenly remembered something.

            “I need a grown-up to drive the car. I’m not allowed to drive yet.” He murmured to himself and went back to the station. Running past the cubicles and a napping Officer Shirokichi, he stopped in front of a very big desk.

            Chief Kumakichi sat behind the desk, his large fluffy body quite intimidating in Officer Haise’s opinion. According to Officer Arima, Chief Kumakichi is already two hands old compared to Haise’s one hand so the Chief is definitely allowed to drive a car. Grabbing a brown paw, Officer Haise and Chief Kumakichi got inside the car and sped to the scene (Chief Kumakichi was the one driving).

            “Officer Haise, I’m glad to see you. “ Officer Arima greeted the other officer, “I see you’ve brought Chief Kumakichi as well.”

            “Yes, because Kuma-, I mean, Chief Kumakichi is old enough to drive the car and you told me I can’t drive a car yet so I asked the Chief.” Officer Haise said.

            “Well done, Officer Haise. But we must make haste; the dragon is currently eating all of the ice cream in town and the citizens will be left with none if this continues.” Officer Arima said seriously.

            “Oh, that’s bad! We should share ice cream, even if it is really yummy, because sharing is good right?” said Officer Haise.

            “Right.” Officer Arima smiled at him. “Take this gun and when I say go, shoot the dragon do you understand?”

            “But hurting others is bad.” Officer Haise stammered, looking at the red and blue gun in his hands.

            A big hand settled on his shoulder. “It’s alright. That gun shoots out water and dragons hate water so he’ll just fly off to another place. You won’t be hurting him.”

            “Okay!!” Officer Haise smiled happily.

            Stationing himself behind a mailbox, he waited for the signal to shoot. The dragon was a huge thing, even bigger than Officer Arima. The beast slowly approached the city’s giant refrigerator, looking for more sweet cold treats to devour.

            “Now!” Officer Arima’s voice rang out clearly and Haise instantly fired.

            The dragon let out a loud roar and immediately took to the skies, all intent of stealing the precious gallon of ice cream out of its mind as it flapped its huge wings, never to be seen again.

            “Excellent work, Officer Haise.” Officer Arima lauded, giving him a quick salute.

            Officer Haise grinned and saluted back. “Thank you very much, Officer Arima.”

            Arima ruffled his hair and picked up the stuffed bear that watched the action unfold behind the frontline. “Chief Kumakichi said he’d like some ice cream after a successful case solved.”

            “Yayy!!!” Haise cheered. “Can I get chocolate and strawberry, Papa?”

            Arima scooped him up in his arms, walking towards the kitchen. “Sure thing, Officer Haise.”  

 


End file.
